As technology lighting is developing, the capabilities of lighting systems increase. Modern lighting systems used e.g. in commercial, industrial and residential spaces may utilize centralized control and network-based communication in order to manage advanced control of the lighting system. A lighting system may e.g. be controlled to adapt the illumination to certain ambient conditions and increase energy efficiency.
Conventionally, a lighting system (or part of a lighting system) is used for one dedicated purpose, such as for office illumination or for illuminating a specific outdoor area. At certain hours of the day, the lighting system may be unutilized. For example, a lighting system for office illumination may be partly (or entirely) turned off outside of office hours.